eglantisfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:General Discussion/@comment-24431601-20141125231056
Developing on the aforementioned rush of ideas. So. A 3rd multiverse. The addition of the 2nd Multiverse was something that's had a permanent effect on the Eglantian storyline. If it weren't there, Eglantis would've had a permanent happy ending. But it doesn't, because if it did, the spacetime continuum wouldn't make sense. However, many different multiverses exist, perhaps even infinite. However, the Eglantian one is the most powerful, due to its involvement with the Maelstrom. (PROTOTYPE PART 3 PLOT DEVICE) But a 3rd is unheard of. I have already stated my intention to never bring a 3rd multiverse into the storyline as it would make things too complicated. Well, it would. But this multiverse isn't as complex as ours, or the 2nd one. The Winged Liches are important in 3 sections of the Eglantian storyline: DUring the Vecna Wars, in the not-so-distant future during Jonathan's quest, and in Part 3. The WInged Liches become agents of corruption, high-ranking beings who represent the ideals of "Evil." When the Previous Apocalypse occured, the Schnyauzer guarded them. The Schnyauzer was completely slain, as were the Liches. But their spirits werre merely launched a nigh-infinite distance into the void. THe "Spirits of the Sword" spun thewmselves in circles... Eventually rebuilding the Sword of Kas. Overtime, they spun and spun while charging darkness energy until they formed a new god: Destructus, the god of destruction. This alternate version of Destructus was created with the sole intention to destroy everything when he was finished, then start again and do it inifnite times for fun. He was eventually stopped by the rise of an even darker threat... We never actually go to the alternate multiverse, except perhaps for 1 battle. But it's actually known because its survivors are launched here by the explosion of the destruction of their multiverse, similar to Painitng only finding our multiverse by being cast out of it. Survivors: Alternate Khan: An evil "eglantian" genius. he was a creator of artifacts, seeking to make the entire multiverse into machines, and them to rule over them all. He's the god of electricity and lightnig, just like the Khan of our multiverse becomes. But this Khan has his left arm completely mechanical. Alternate Jonathan: Created by Alternate Khan, Alternate Jonathan is a robotic assassin created by Alt. Khan. Alt. Jonathan was made as the savior for the power of darkness, "A black hole amongst a white sky to devour the foolish stars until naught but darkness remains. Lawful Evil just like his creator, Alt Jonathan, through a way never explained, became the god of void/vaccuum. (SInce sound (which dubstep is largely made of) doesn't go through vaccuums) Alternate Painting: At least something is consistant. The fuzzers and mice exist in that multiverse, and are their noirmal alignments, and are at war with eachother. However, both sides know the question, but not the answer. Also unlike our fuzzers and mice, these fuzzers and mice take their "anthromorphic" form wherever they go. Alt Painting was a fuzzer poilitican and powerful mage and fighter. He fought for good... He doesn't posess the book, nor the ball of yarn however, which most likely means he's inferior to the Painting we know and "love." However, he was still extremely intelligent. He might have even been the protagonst of their multiverse... Alternate Shadow: Known as "ArChLiCh InSaNiTy ShAdOw," this was the destroyer of all things. A single being who brought the destruction of their entire multiverse. The Insanity Shadow here was different in that multiverse, and was able to acheive thestatus of Archlich. Power unlimited, it seeks only one thing: More power. Alt Painitng reveals to our Jonathan that ShAdOw will be coming for whatever scources of power exist. Jonathan knows: ShAdOw seeks the Sugar Bowls. I'm currently debating the status of Sugar Bowls in their multiverse. Perhaps there are a number of them equal to the number of letters in the question? Which is also 42? Anyway, all this crazy sh*t is something that doesn't happen until part 3. I'm bouncing between many ideas right now. One of which is that Khan, Jonathan and Painting fight their alternate selves, whilst ShAdOw is taken down by Warlic, who... Well... THat secret stays with the Illuminati. But Warlic dies in the process.